Someday
by Misery Severity
Summary: Luna, Luan and Lucy Loud all developed crushes on their female friends, Sam, Maggie and Haiku. Will they be able to tell them how they feel? Luna x Sam. Luan x Maggie. Lucy x Haiku.


**A/N: Another short story of when I developed a crush on this girl (who's name will not be mentioned for a personal reason) on DA. She didn't return my feelings, but I remained okay with it.**

* * *

Someday

(Luna's POV)

It started off when we first met in school. We hung out together a lot when suddenly, I came into realization that I really like her a lot. Really like like her. More like—love. That's right. I love her.

Sam.

She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I love her eyes. I love her style in clothes. I even love her blonde hair with blue bangs.

I wanted to go up there and tell her how I feel. But… what if she's not into me? What would she think if I came out as gay or bisexual? That's when this idea came into my mind. I got this idea from Mom and my sisters and brother Lincoln.

Instead of coming up to her in person, I wrote this love letter to Sam, telling her how I feel about her and how much I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I really love her to death. The truth is, she doesn't know that this letter is from me. I made it anonymous, just like Mom did when she met Dad.

Taking a deep breath and hoping that this would work—and hoping that she would return my feelings—I shove the letter into her locker.

She came by with her two other friends.

Just as soon as she's alone, she saw that the letter has fallen to the floor from her opened locker. She opens the envelope and reads my letter. I watched her smile. I did the same.

(Luan's POV)

I was just the mime at her thirteenth birthday party. We are completely different in many ways: I'm the comedienne out of the sun and she's the emo inside the shadows. I'm always the bright sunshine, she's always the dark side of the moon. Somehow, something tells me that there's more into me and her. Something tells me that I have feelings for her. Something tells me that—I love her.

Maggie.

As soon as my gig was over, and she and her friends applauded for my mime work with my brother Lincoln, there was a black rose thrown to me on stage. I went off stage and then I went up to her. I asked Maggie if she was the one who threw that rose to me on stage. And she said, yes. I blushed. I couldn't help but to wonder if she has feelings for me.

If I love her, then I know she loves me, too.

Although, what if I'm wrong? What if she doesn't return my feelings? What would she think of the real me, the real me with rainbows and flowers and other colorful things, while she's all black and purple, black roses and other dark and mysterious things?

Despite our differences, I see her as the most beautiful emo girl I've ever seen. She's creative and mysterious. I couldn't help but to love her even more for being who she is.

That's when it hits me. No matter how hard it seems and even though I don't know what to expect, I decided to go up to her and tell her how I feel.

(Lucy's POV)

She and I have been best friends ever since we've joined the Mortician's Club in school. We have a lot of things in common; we both love the color black, we're into Gothic, Black and Death Metal music, but most importantly, we're into poetry. Not only is she my only best friend, she's my favorite type of poem—and my crush.

Haiku.

She's the only girl in school who can understand my pain and suffering from home with my sisters and brother Lincoln. It's like she's my clone. A beautiful clone. I'm the one who loves her own clone. The only difference is our clothes, our hair and eyes, and our age. She's eleven while I'm eight. We're only three years apart, but that doesn't mean our friendship should come to an end because of our age difference. We still love each other—as friends.

Although, I want to be more than just friends with Haiku. I actually love her more than I love Rocky or Silas, my other two love interests. It turns out that my feelings for Rocky or Silas is not the same as I love Haiku. I love her more than those two.

The painful honest truth is… I'm afraid of coming clean to her. What if she's not into me or any other girls? My fear is that she may reject me.

However, I'm not going to let my fear of rejection interfere with me. That's when I realize that I'm going to come up to her and tell her the truth behind this lovely rose.

(Luna's POV)

It's lunchtime in school.

Sam is sitting all alone on the table eating my favorite meal, bangers and mash. Taking my own British-influenced lunch, I go up to the table where Sam is sitting. I tell her "hey," and she remarked with a "hey" as well.

I take a deep breath, hoping that this will work.

(Luan's POV)

Maggie is in the hallways before the bell rings for the next class. She's sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, reading Edgar Allan Poe—another reason why I love about her, for being into darker things than I am. I take a deep breath, hoping that my plan will work. I walk up to Maggie and then I sit on the floor, right next to her. I said my hello to her and she did the same as well.

Here it goes.

(Lucy's POV)

The Mortician's Club doesn't start until less than thirty minutes, so Haiku and I are the only ones who appeared early. She's sitting in one of the desks, listening to Disappearance—my favorite band—and reading poetry by Sylvia Plath—my favorite poet who committed suicide. I see her through the opened doorway and holding my last breath, I walk up to her, hoping that the right time as come. We said hello together.

The time as come.

(Luna's POV)

"Sam…"

(Luan's POV)

"Maggie…"

(Lucy's POV)

"Haiku…"

(Luna's, Luan's and Lucy's POVs)

She said "Yeah?"

"I…"

However…

(Luna's POV)

Lunchtime is over and Sam gets up from her seat to throw her leftover lunch away.

(Luan's POV)

The bell rings as all the other schoolmates head out to their next classes, causing Maggie to get up from the hallway's floor.

(Lucy's POV)

All the other members of the Mortician's Club came in early, and Haiku shuts off her music and puts her poetry book away to start the meeting.

(Luna's POV)

Sam says, "Sorry, Luna, I have to go. Maybe we can talk another time?"

(Luan's POV)

Maggie says, "I gotta go, Luan. See you soon, I guess."

(Lucy's POV)

Haiku says, "Let's talk later. We have a meeting to do, okay?"

(Luna's, Luan's and Lucy's POVs)

I was heartbroken when we were unfortunately saved by the bell at the wrong time. At least she smiled at me before I smiled at them back. I couldn't help but to blush at the sound of her voice.

I really wanted to tell her how I feel real badly before my heart explodes.

Oh, well.

Maybe next time.

(Luna's POV)

Someday, Sam.

(Luan's POV)  
Someday, Maggie.

(Lucy's POV)

Someday, Haiku.

(Luna's, Luan's and Lucy's POVs)

We'll be more than together, when I'm strong enough to tell the truth.

Someday.

I love you, love.


End file.
